


4:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after Supergirl ceased moving.
Kudos: 1





	4:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after Supergirl ceased moving and he recalled her having moments to live, but not months.

THE END


End file.
